Sarah's Birthday treat
by jareth'slittlesecret
Summary: Sarah's alone on her 18th birthday until he takes her away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters  
Lyrics:dark waltz by Hayley Westrena

In the end she'd always loved him but why did she always have to wait until the lights went out before she thought about him in that way. The way that made her heart ache .  
Sarah had often thought of that moment in the ballroom, why didn't she have the courage to call him and tell him how she felt. The same reason she felt constantly lonely no matter where she was or who she was with. She loved him too much to hurt him again. She knew she could never leave the aboveground but neither could she live underground with him. She hated the way he treated her friends when she left. So harsh, so cruel.

Again he visited every night to offer her the dreams she so wanted. This time though she said yes after yearning for his company it seemed so right on that night. She was 18 but there was no party, no friends and Karen had taken her father and Toby away for the week. She was as alone as she had ever been and felt trapped in a reality that didn't want her.  
So he took her that night and as she was led pass the throne room and through the escher room she heard the song he sang and felt as though she may love him:

We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together  
I'll keep you company In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night Underneath the moon shining so bright Turning me into the light  
Time dancers whirling past I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night Underneath the moon shining so bright Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again Turning me into the light .

It was then that they stopped outside 2 huge mahogany doors. He stepped forward and opened the doors. As Sarah stepped in she suddenly recognised the room. It was the room of her dreams. A huge silk bed with enough room for 4. The room was covered in expensive materials and silks. She looked at the bed to find Jareth there waiting for her. She made her way forward slowly trying to tease him but as soon as she was in arm's length she was grabbed with such speed she hardly saw him move. He was close to her now she could feel the heat from his body and shivered with anticipation. It was then that he leaned in and kissed her gently, but passion soon took over and the kiss became savage. Sarah became weak at the knees and if it wasn't for his hands holding her she would have fallen.When Sarah broke away from the kiss she looked around and soon realised she was no longer standing by the door but was laying on the bed but she couldn't remember how she got there.

His presence was gone and she sat up gazing around the room she couldn't see him anywhere but there was glitter glistening in the air. She stood knees still weak and with great concentration and made her way across the room to explore the size and granduer of it. A breeze glided over her face and she turned to see two medieval style french windows left open. Her knees stronger , after the contact with the fresh air, took her over to the two windows. As she leaned over to close the windows an arm snuck round her waist and a word was muttered in her ear "No.  
It was at that moment that Sarah was turned around and came face to face with Jareth.

She breathed out slowly and took a step back and another until her back was pressed against a wall. Jareth was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Her breathing became shallow as he leaned in and said "Scared, you should be"  
"Why what are you going to do" she breathed out."Make all your dreams come true". It was at that moment that a flash of fear covered Sarah's face. For the dreams she had had with Jareth were dark, the darkest she'd ever experienced but was she ready she hoped so. He had hold of her wrists at this point and raised them slowly above her head. She was now pinned between Jareth and the wall talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah's hands were still being held above her head as Jareth's knee snuck itself between Sarah's legs gently puhing them apart. With his free hand Jareth started to remove Sarah's clothing and as her bare skin came in contact with the cold air sarah took a sharp intake of breath. The windows suddenly slammed shut making Sarah jump."No interruptions" was the only thing uttered by Jareth before he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She didn't see the point in struggling, fighting and screaming they both knew that the other wanted it and maybe even needed this to happen tonight.  
... With only her underwear for warmth Sarah felt a shiver go down her spine and reacted. "Are you cold Sarah dear, do you want me to try to warm you up?". Sarah's eyes widened at the concept but before she could react Jareth's body was covering her own. "better?" how could she say no to those mismatched eyes and what would be her punishment if she did after all, no interruptions meant no interruptions. Sarah just lay there so still trying not to give Jareth the pleasure of her reaction. She could feel her heart rate increasing and her body temperature rising just from his body being close to hers. Oh no! (Jareth had began to remove his clothing) tonight was going to be very interesting Sarah thought to herself .

Author's Note: This is my first fic i'll appreciate any tips on my story if not this is only a one shot.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters

Oh no! (Jareth had began to remove his clothing) tonight was going to be very interesting Sarah thought to herself .

She held that thought in her mind as he was moving around the bed almost like a predator stalking his prey. She glanced away for a second and he was gone. Sarah sat up and thought why had she left her room, her life was so unfair. "You're not a child anymore, darling. Life is unfair Sarah". He was standing right beside her and she hadn't even seen him. He moved pinning her down with his body, he was so close to her now. She feared his touched and what he was going to do but from this point on she had to know what would happen. Sarah felt something cold on her stomach , she looked down to find Jareth kissing her. She soon realised that he was working his way up her body very slowly. His breath playing tricks with her skin and his hands touching her in all the places she never knew existed. She craved more of his touch and he knew it. Her brown eyes looked into his mismatched ones and he saw the fire burning within his Sarah knowing he would feel the force of her in time. .

They were face to face, he brought his hand up and stroked her face if Sarah hadn't know any better she would have sworn he muttered "beautiful" under his breath. But that moment was gone and Jareth's lips were now on her's, his tongue searching her mouth for her hidden kiss. He found Sarah's and she let out a slow moan which spurred Jareth on. He stopped (for breath) and whispered in Sarah's ear "this may hurt you, my sweet", Jareth's smirk appeared on his face and Sarah understood what he meant. .  
Whilst still looking in Sarah's eyes he removed the remainder of her underwear and played with her body to cause the most pleasure with the smallest touch. He removed the remainder of his clothes and when Sarah's eyes widened at the sight he laughed. Bringing her lips to his he kissed her savagely her tongue tried to fight for dominance but lost. When they separated he asked, "ready, my love?", Sarah nodded unable to speak as his hands were tracing her body. Watching her reaction he moved lower and lower kissing her skin softly as he went. He stopped at her belly button and stared intently into her eyes as she held the gaze, Jareth moved his member to her entrance.

Placing his hands either side of her face he looked at her for a sign to continue the fire sparked in her eyes. Jareth thrusted himself into her and waited for her to adjust to his size. He looked back to her eyes and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped the tear from her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. He began to move and Sarah grab hold of him so he slowed his pace until the pain had passed. Her tears had dried and now she wanted him. Looking at him she saw concern hidden behind his mismatched eyes. She wanted to be 'moved' by him and so she moaned 'faster, please'. He looked at her and he saw her yearning. He quickened his pace and saw Sarah close her eyes and he knew she was going to be happy with him, he wasn't going to let her leave after this night. Sarah gripped him harder as he quickened. He was her anchor to this world and she wasn't going to let go of him now. Their eyes met. Sarah's body beneath him was sweating and he had no doubt that he was hot as well. Sarah saw him covered in sweat he looked like a warrior, her warrior.

The french windows flung open and the cool breeze hit their bodies. Moving closer to Sarah (if that was possible) Jareth kissed her and smirked. Sarah smiled and Jareth began moving faster and harder into her. Their eyes were locked and they were lost in the pleasure they felt. Both Jareth and Sarah's breathing was becoming more and more laboured. Sarah's nails dug into his skin drawing a little blood and brought him over the edge just as he moaned his release Sarah screamed and nearly woke half the kingdom. The orgasm had left her panting for breath. Jareth collapsed on top of her exhausted. He picked himself up and moved next to her holding her in a vice like grip. Sarah still shaking relaxed into his arms.  
Jareth whispered "Happy Birthday, my queen".  
Sarah whispered back "Thank you, my King.  
...

Author's note: This is my first Lemon so please be kind. I wonder what will happen on the morning after? Tips and advice all welcome plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Labyrinth of any of its characters or the song Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch

The alarm rang and the radio blared. Sarah woke and looked around to discover she was back in her room but she wondered had she ever left or was it all just a dream? She stood and approached her vanity table looking down she saw a white feather was it a gift?

The radio came into Sarah's earshot and she heard the song in a daze:  
Of all the things i believed in I just wanna get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes, but i do not cry counting the days that pass me by,  
I've been searchin' deep down in my soul words that i'm hearin' are starting to get old feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend and i said.  
Goodbye to you goodbye to everything that i knew,  
You were the one i loved the one thing that i tried to hold onto,  
I used to get lost in your eyes and it seems that i can't live a day without you,  
Closin' my eyes, you chase my thoughts away to a place where i am blinded by the light but it's not right. Goodbye to you goodbye to everything that i knew,  
You were the one i loved the one thing that i tried to hold onto,  
It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours and i want what's mine,  
I want you but i'm not giving in this time.  
Goodbye to you goodbye to everything that i knew,  
You were the one i loved the one thing that i tried to hold onto,  
The one thing that i tried to hold onto,  
Goodbye to you goodbye to everything that i knew you were the one i loved...

As the song faded out Sarah looked a little more closely at the white feather and a tear rolled down her face. Was the one person she ever loved gone forever?

Jareth looked at her through the crystal and just as the tear rolled down her face he wondered why she was crying he had given her the night of her dreams unable to watch no more he was gone from his castle. He stood in the corner of Sarah's room watching her. She was curled up in a ball crying on her bed. "Why are you crying my dearest?", at the sound of his voice Sarah sat up and gazed around the room until her tearful brown eyes met with his mismatched ones. She was unable to speak all she managed was the whispered word "Jareth".

"You have not answered me, why are you crying?", Jareth approached Sarah sitting beside her with a grace she thought noone could possess. He raised his hand to her face and wiped away the remaining tears. He waited for his answer. Meanwhile, Sarah's brain rushed around frantically why was she crying. Then it hit her, it was that song telling her what she knew she must do say goodbye to Jareth. How could he live aboveground and she couldn't live underground, she couldn't leave Toby. So this was their goodbye and Jareth doesn't even realise it yet.

"Jareth". His eyes stared deeply into hers and she could feel a passion hidden there, " I was crying because this is the last we will see of each other and i didn't want to say this last goodbye."  
"My dear, you are mistaken how could we say goodbye now after last night and the look in your eyes now."  
"I can't leave Toby and you can't leave your kingdom and so we must say goodbye."  
A smirk appeared on Jareth's face, "We have only just begun courting surely your not considering moving already"  
Sarah turned red, she was such an idiot sometimes. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sarah said. Her anger was beginning to build.  
"I'm here to comfort you, your crying was causing me great displeasure" as soon as Jareth had said it he regretted it.  
"Dipleasure?! Well i'm sorry to your majesty (Sarah got up and bowed) for causing you such displeasure maybe you should just leave while I think about what i've done", Sarah replied sarcastically.  
Slightly pleased he had gotten away with only sarcasm Jareth stood up "If it pleases my lady" and with that he was gone. Sarah couldn't believe it he left just like that no hidden threat behind his words, nothing he was gone.

Jareth was in his castle looking at Sarah (through a crystal). It had been a few days since he left her alone in her room and he was trying to judge her mood before he reappeared. She was listening to that song again, there were meanings behind the words which he now understood for he had watched her listening to this song more than once. He had to see her tonight or else he would be risking the possibility of a relationship. Sarah's parents were out and so it was his chance to move.

He appeared in a corner of Sarah's room, he decided this was the best place to appear as it allowed him to watch her a little longer before she realised he was there. She was at her vanity table staring into the distance. 'This is taking too long' Jareth thought, stepping foreward he uttered her name this was enough to bring Sarah back to reality. She turned and seeing him in her room she stood up defensively. Unsurprised by her new manner Jareth took another step closer to her so their bodies were almost touching then he whispered in her ear "i think our relationship should move on Sarah". The way he said he name made her feel weak.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sarah we have been running in circles for so long why not just see how things go."  
"What things?" Sarah was getting very worried by his presence.  
"Remember how you felt on that night. How I made you feel?"  
Sarah was feeling weaker at the thought "Yes".  
"Wouldn't you like to feel that way forever because i can make that happen if you let me."  
"What would 'letting you' intail?" Sarah's breath was becoming ragged Jareth's hands had slipped under her shirt.  
"A kiss now and again and something else a little less often," Jareth made his move and kissed Sarah passionately on the lips. With the kiss over and Sarah's breathing even more ragged she realised what the something else was.  
"Sex"  
"Not now my dear". Sarah's parents shouted "we're back Sarah". She turned from those mismatched eyes. "OK" she shouted back. Turning round Jareth was gone and another feather rested on her vanity table.

3 months later

"Jareth" he heard her scream from his throne, "come here now". Wondering what was so important to his beloved that she needed him this urgently he was with her almost at once. Sarah was going over and over in her mind how she going to tell him. They had been courting for 3 months ever since that one night. Whenever her 'parents' went away with Toby she would call on Jareth and she would spend the time away as well. Luckily for Sarah last month her 'parents' went on a two week holiday with Toby apparently they couldn't get another ticket. So Sarah left as well to the underworld a wonderful 2 week stay in the castle and if it wasn't for that 2 week stay she wouldn't be calling on Jareth now.

Author's note: Please review. Sorry it took me so long to update but i hope you enjoy. What will Sarah tell Jareth?  
Author's note: Thank you to Sylistra the scholar for her review


	4. Chapter 4

"You beckoned me dearest."  
Sarah turned and looked at Jareth, she didn't stare but looked and truely saw him for he was. He was hers. "I have something to tell you (Jareth began to worry her eyes were boring into his soul but he didn't show it) but first you must promise not to interrupt me.  
"I promise", Jareth said wearily. What did she want now- every night she never said what she had truely called him for but he was silent and listened to what she had to say.  
"You'd better sit down" Sarah sighed.  
Jareth perched on the edge of her bed, her parents weren't around and Toby wasn't in the house. Something was different yet Jareth stayed silent and signalled for her to continue.  
"I can't see you anymore Jareth or at least not for a few months". Before Jareth even considered asking why Sarah continued with tears in her eyes. "As you've probably noticed Dad and Karen aren't here and neither is Toby (Sarah laughed to herself) you see there out planning a six mo nth cruise that is toddler friendly. I suppose that still doesn't explain why we can't see each other." Sarah was crying now and a lightbulb was flashing in her room this was annoying Jareth as he could barely see Sarah. "Well they decided yesterday that as i am 18 and of 'sound mind' i can take care of myself. Dad explained this to me he won't pay for me to live but i can't live with him. I have to move, the university will give me a scholarship so i can stay there for a while but i will need to work to pay for living. I suppose what i trying to say is i won't have time to see you so maybe we should take a break". As she spoke between sobs the light flickered and then went out. In the darkness Jareth thought then he heard Sarah. "For crying out loud. Not again!" Jareth heard some rustling and a candle was lit Sarah looked at him bathed in the golden candle light. "Well..." her eyes were almost begging.  
Jareth stood and walked towards her and took the candle from her leaving it on her bedside table. He went back to her looked in her eyes and held her as he did so the stress from her body melted away. As they stood there he whispered to her "why didn't you tell me sooner.  
"I.....I....." Jareth place a finger to her lips. "Ssssshhhhhhhhhh." He took her hand and led her to the bed and as they lay there Jareth stroked her face and wiped away her tears. "Let's wait until the morning".

As Sarah woke light spilled over into her room and bathed Jareth's half naked body in golden light. Sarah thought for a moment that she was dreaming becuse she didn't want to wake up right now. Jareth turned, "you're awake. You were exhausted last night. How do you feel now?"  
"Tired but Jareth.... thank you."

Jareth smiled or at least Sarah thought he did, last night had been stressful. Once Sarah had eventually fell asleep Jareth had began to pace then finally tired of walking sat next to Sarah and stroked her face. 'You've had to put up with so much' Jareth thought to himself 'you were right life's unfair'. He sighed and began to make the necessary arrangements. Sarah needed some time he just hoped that she was up for this.

Jareth turned and looked at Sarah deep into her brown eyes and saw the flicker of fire ready to fight whatever the world was going to throw at her. He sighed. "Sarah, how do you feel about staying at the castle forever". Sarah sat up in bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Jareth, how can i leave?" "I was hoping one day that you may be my Queen so i want to learn to live with you, think about it if you want to be my Queen we can marry if not i suppose you could come back home."  
"Jareth, the only home that i have felt a part of for a while now is with you', Sarah looked up at Jareth and continued, "I want to stay with you as long as you'll have me".;  
Jareth smiled, "then i'll have you forever, my Queen".

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update i've been majorly busy. I decided to change the ending to this story as i have lost inspiration to continue it but i wanted to leave it completed in some sense. 


End file.
